Partymist's Legacy
by Sylentwillow19
Summary: A teenage girl is sent into her own Warriors world, where she finds love, revenge, hate, betrayal, and a new life, all with a mysterious prophecy hanging over her head.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! This is my first Fanfiction, please rate and review, and tell me how it is. I would really appreciate it!**

Allegiances:

**LeafClan**

**Leader:** Eveningstar- black she-cat with white ears, one white paw, and teal eyes

**Apprentice: Mudpaw**

**Deputy: **Spicefur- Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Fyrepaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Echoleaf- Gray she-cat with black-tipped tail, back, ears, and light blue eyes

**Apprentice: Redpaw**

**Warriors:**

Starlight- Black she-cat with white spots, a white star on each cheek, and dark blue eyes

Falconswoop- Black tom with orange ears, stripes on his tail, paws, back, and yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Darkpaw**

Flickerbreeze: Yellow tom with black-tipped ears, and orange eyes

**Apprentice: Partypaw**

Mintcloud- Dark gray she-cat with green paws, tail, ears, patches, and green eyes

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

Sundazzle: Ginger tom with black stripes on face, and yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Stripepaw**

Leaffall- Light brown she-cat with orange-patterned leaves on face, orange pawsand stripes, and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Lilytail- Pink she-cat with green stripes, and green eyes

**Apprentice: Mistypaw**

Moondust- Light brown she-cat with blue stripes, over and under green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw- Brown she-cat with blue paws and blue eyes

Fyrepaw- Black tom with orange paws, tail, and lightning pattern over yellow eyes

Icepaw- Black she-cat with pink paws, tail, and star over blue eyes

Mistypaw- Gray she-cat with black paws and brown eyes

Stripepaw- Ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Frostpaw- White tom with green paws, blue tail-tip, and blue eyes

Redpaw- Dark gray she-cat with red ears, red stripes, and red heart over light blue eyes

Darkpaw- Black tom with blue ear tips, 2 blue paws with a snowflake on one, blue tail, and dark blue eyes

Partypaw- Black she-cat with purple tail, paws, ears, mask pattern, and purple eyes

**Queens:**

Indigofly- White she-cat with blue stripes, purple tail and ears, and orange eyes (Mother of Spicefur's kits: Limekit, Freezekit, and Glitterkit)

Waterleaf- Green she-cat with blue ears, diamond-patterned paws and around neck, and blue eyes (Mother of Sundazzle's kits: Cookiekit, Browniekit, Cupcakekit, and Smoreskit)

**Kits:**

Cupcakekit- Black she-kit with sprinkles pattern on paws, and pink eyes

Browniekit- Brown tom with one white paw and amber eyes

Cookiekit- Light brown she-kit with with dark brown spots and blue eyes

Smoreskit- Tan tom with a dark muzzle, paws, tail-tip, chest, ears, and orange eyes

Limekit- Dark gray she-kit with light green paws and amber eyes

Freezekit- Light blue tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Glitterkit- White she-kit with blue stripes, glittery paws, and green eyes

**Elders:**

Mousefire- Dusky brown tom with white-tipped tail, and amber eyes

Hazelfrost- White she-cat with tan paws, stripes, and blue eyes

**MistClan**

**Leader: **Greenstar- Greenish-gray tom with two green paws and green eyes

**Deputy:** Acornfoot- Gray tom with reddish-brown paws and dark brown eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Pigeoncloud- Gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

**Apprentice: Featherpaw**

**Warriors:**

Beadfreeze- Cream tom with orange spots on paws, and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Calicopaw**

Stemfreeze- Golden she-cat with light brown stripes on tail, and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Redpaw**

Flowerspot- Gray she-cat with green stripes on paws, petal-like pink spots on back, and yellow eyes

Leapclaw- White tom with gray paws, black stripes, and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Wingpaw**

Pearflower- Light gray she-cat with dark green cheeks, tail, ears, and green eyes

Oakgrass- Brown she-cat with dark green paws, underbelly, and tail, with green eyes

Peppersleet- White tom with black spots and orange eyes

Technostep- White tom with colorful squares at paws and tail, with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw- Brown tom with red stripes and orange eyes

Calicopaw- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Wingpaw- Dark gray tom with wing-like designs on back, and amber eyes

Featherpaw- Black tom with white tail and blue eyes

**Queens:**

Autumnnose- Light brown she-cat with white muzzle and amber eyes (Mother to Treekit and Glasskit, Peppersleet's kits)

Owlflight- Dark blue she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes (Mother to Talonkit, Beadfreeze's kit)

**Kits:**

Treekit- Light brown she-kit with black paws, green muzzle, and green eyes

Glasskit- White she-kit with light blue diamond patterns on back, and blue eyes

Talonkit- Dark blue tom with orange spots on tail, and yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Heronsight- Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Windypetal- Very light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Gardner- Grumpy black tom with blue eyes; former loner and the oldest cat in MistClan

**Prologue 1**

"Come, Redpaw," a voice beckoned, and the young apprentice followed her mentor into the gloom. A pool reflecting the starlight was at the end of the stream.

"Redpaw is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Echoleaf asked.

"Y-yes," she stammered, dipping her head.

"Then come forward."

The nervous apprentice stood by her mentor, lightly shaking.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

Echoleaf stopped, and waited for her mentor to continue.

"Crouch down and drink from the pool."

Redpaw bent down, and lapped up a couple of drops of the water that tasted like starlight. She lay down, and closed her eyes.

I'm in StarClan! Redpaw thought, seeing sparkling shapes in the distance. A feather was flying to her right. She watched, mesmerized, as it floated past. A darkness billowed out, engulfing the feather.

"No!" she shouted, and ran towards the the darkness. A tail touched her shoulder. Redpaw turned around.

"Bramblestar?" she asked, staring at the dark brown tabby tom.

"Feather will chase, but Dark will rule," he started, "and the purple-eyed cat will soon know all."

The great leader dipped his head, and bounded away.

"Wait!" the apprentice screeched at him. "What does that mean?" But Bramblestar didn't answer, still running into the starlit trees. Redpaw stared, confused, until a paw prodded her side. She blinked, and the Moonpool came back into her vision.

I got a prophecy last night! she thought, excitedly. Should I tell Echoleaf? Yes, she concluded, she should know.

Echoleaf was waking up Pigeoncloud, the other medicine cat, from a deep sleep. Pigeoncloud was young, and Echoleaf's best friend. Both were apprentices, but became medicine cats at the same time due to a tragic accident. The pretty gray medicine cat was yawning and stretching, her lean muscles showing beneath her glossy fur.

"So, how was your dream?" she asked gently.

"Great!" Redpaw answered with fake enthusiasm.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." She touched noses with Echoleaf before bounding away from the pool, towards the moorland. The two cats followed her at a slower pace.

"Echoleaf," Redpaw started, "There's something I need to tell you..."

**One Moon Later...**

A bus was on the road, filled with chatter, except for one person. The girl's chin-length brown hair was waving in the wind coming from the windows. Thick black glasses were set over chocolate eyes. She was wearing a colorful tee over a striped, long sleeved shirt, with ripped-up jeans and black boots. A book was sitting beside her, unopened. The title read, "Warriors: The Last Hope". Completely ignoring the book, she sighed and faced the window.

She was done, annoyed with the laughter, and the voices, the stories repeated a million times. She was done with it all. The girl closed her eyes, sinking into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay, the first chapter! And this is following the second part of the prologue, in case any of you were wondering. So, yeah. Enjoy the chapter. And don't forget to rate, review, favorite, and follow!**

My eyes were heavy with sleep. After a couple moments, I yawned and stretched, finally waking up. Surprisingly, I didn't dream. I was wondering why I was asleep for so long, I only rode the bus for a half hour, but it felt like I was asleep for hours. When the world finally fell into focus, I was confused, looking around. This doesn't look like my street, much less the bus. Instead, I was surrounded by trees and undergrowth. I could see moorland, pines, and a river if I looked around. I was surprised I could see so far without my glasses. I felt around my eyes, but couldn't feel my thick glasses. Hmmm, I thought, where are they? That's when I saw the lake, and the water lapping at my paws. Wait, PAWS? Disbelief crossed my face as I stared down into the water. I saw purple ears, vibrant purple eyes that sparkled like amethysts, and what looked like a purple mask around my eyes, but it was fur. Looking at my tail and back, I could see I was mostly black, except my tail was purple with a green flower at the end, and my paws were purple. Weird. I designed this cat... My thoughts were interrupted as something rustled in the bushes behind. Turning around, I swallowed, but braced myself for whatever was lurking there.

A mouse scurried out of the bush, clearly frightened. I mentally slapped myself. _Idiot_, I thought. A cat jumped out of the low branch of a tree, soaring through the air, landing straight on the mouse. I watched, stunned, as she nipped its neck. "Nice catch," I praised her. The smaller she-cat stared at me, growling, flexing her claws. Huh. If you want to fight, you've got one. I leaped, yowling, and landed on her back, just as two older cats walked out of the bushes.

My paw landed hard on her spine, taking the breath from her. She jumped back up, slicing dangerously close to my eye. Her claw missed, and struck my forehead instead. I could smell blood. I paused, testing my paw on the cut to see how bad it was. As I checked, the aqua-pawed cat took her chance to attack again. She ran up and shoved me, making me expose my underbelly. Before her thorn-sharp claws could slice through the soft fur, I rolled out of the way, kicking her hind legs out from under her. She slipped, and crashed to the forest floor. I slicked her cheek before jumping on her back, holding her down.

"Do you give in?" I asked, pure venom dripping from my voice.

She struggled, trying to escape, but I was holding her down so tightly, she couldn't get free. Her paws finally stilled, and ungraciously muttered "yes.".

I let her up. She was shaking the dust from her pelt, bounding over to the black cat with one white paw, and aquamarine eyes.

There were many moments of silence before the black cat dipped her head towards me. "Good fight," she praised me. "My apprentice had to learn some discipline." As she purred, the tan cat flicked her tail angrily.

I nodded, embarrassed. Surprisingly, I didn't feel human anymore. I felt more like a cat than anything.

"What's your name?" The leader sprung on me unsuspectedly.

"Um..." I knew I couldn't go by Vanessa. Thinking of my eyes, I answered, "Amethyst."

"Are you a kittypet?"

I shook my head.

"Then you must be a rogue, but why haven't we ever seen you before?"

"I didn't know if the cats here were hostile. So I stayed away from here. But today I was caught." I shrugged my shoulders.

"How old are you?" The yellow cat asked. He had black ear tips, brown on the tip of his tail, and stripes on his back. He looked like Pikachu!

"6 moons."

"Would you like to join our clan?"

I was shocked. Why would he invite a (kinda) rogue to a clan that probably had more cats in it? Would any of them accept me?

"I'm sorry I never got to introduce us. I'm Eveningstar," she started. She flicked her tail towards the yellow cat. "This is Flickerbreeze, and my apprentice is Mudpaw." Mudpaw growled at me, her eyes full of hate.

Before I could say anything, she started speaking again.

"Even if you're not joining our clan, you need to get checked out by our medicine cat." She flicked her tail towards the cut on my forehead, and I winced. "Come on," she ordered, running through the undergrowth. I warily followed them away from the lake.

Many thorns and trees later, we arrived at a tunnel leading to a stone hollow. My whole pelt ached, and scratches cut into my fur. I winced as I tried to clean them out.

"Welcome to Leafclan," Eveningstar meowed sincerely.

**I think I'm going to start uploading chapters every Wednesday. And just because I mentioned Pikachu doesn't mean this story has anything ****to do with Pokémon! Anyway, thanks for the 20 views on the allegiances! I know there wasn't much of a story, just a two-part prologue. Hope you like the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I think the chapters are going WAY too slow, so expect a long chapter next week! Thanks for the 88 views, and I hope you like the story so far! **

**Echofang and PixelCrusader: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**clearflight: I'm sorry you don't like my OC, and she might look like a Mary-Sue, but that was never my intention. **

**WarriorCatAlways: Those are good names for kits! I update every Wednesday.**

**Keep on sending in reviews! It doesn't matter if they're good or bad, tell me your opinion!**

* * *

I followed Leafclan's leader through the tunnel, many curious gazes burning into my pelt. A couple of kits were play-fighting near the entrance to what seemed like the nursery, because there was a milky scent coming from the den.

"This is ThunderClan's old camp. It's a little tight, but our warriors are constantly expanding the dens," Eveningstar meowed. I turned and watched as Flickerbreeze and Mudpaw entered the camp. The apprentice darted straight to a den, but Flickerbreeze lingered by the fresh-kill pile, and many cats exchanged friendly greetings to the yellow tom.

"Wait," I started asking. "What happened to the Clans? I heard there were four of them."

Eveningstar turned around, and looked at me. "The leaders of all four clans thought it would be better to join together into two clans. ThunderClan and ShadowClan joined together to make LeafClan." Her tail swished around the camp. "WindClan and RiverClan joined together to make MistClan, which is over there." She flicked towards the camp entrance. "ThunderClan hunts in undergrowth, and ShadowClan in boggy areas. We use both those skills now, but new skills have been discovered in both clans. We now hunt in trees as well as on the ground, that is why you saw Mudpaw jump out of the tree when you first saw her." She paused to take a breath. "RiverClan fish, and WindClan hunt on the moorland, but they are called MistClan because in the early morning, the warriors and apprentices come out and hunt for prey. And any attacks they make are when the mist is out, hiding themselves completely." I stared, amazed. Hunting in trees? Fighting by mist? Did I really create clans this great?

"And within the clans," she started again, "There are many descendants of amazing cats from both ThunderClan and ShadowClan. For example, our medicine cat, Echoleaf, is Dovewing's granddaughter." I followed my gaze to a mostly-gray cat with a black back, tail-tip, and ears. She was treating Mudpaw's injuries, the claw marks on her face covered in cobweb, her scratched back in chewed-up leaves.

"Sundazzle, Leaffall, and Spicefur, our deputy, are also Lionblaze's grandchildren." A light brown she-cat with orange stripes and leaves on her face, was emerging from another den, stretching. I couldn't see Spicefur or Sundazzle anywhere, I guessed they were on patrol.

"Hey, Eveningstar!" A voice called. A dark gray she-cat with a heart over her eye and stripes came running through the clearing. "Echoleaf needs a word with you." Eveningstar sighed, and asked, "Will you be an apprentice of LeafClan?" I nodded. "Good." She padded off towards the medicine den. Remembering my forehead with a wince, I followed her.

Echoleaf chewed up some leaves, and plastered them on my forehead. "I'll be right back," she said in a sweet voice. She turned towards the medicine store, disappearing behind lichen hanging over the entrance.

"Redpaw", "Prophecy", "Purple-eyes", and "Is it her?" Echoed throughout the den. I tipped my head, confused.

"Feather will chase, but Dark will rule, and the purple-eyed cat will soon know all."

Who said that?" I announced, confused. Echoleaf raced in. "What?" She asked, tipping her head. "Did you say that? About Feather and Dark, and purple eyes?"

She shook her head, and plastered cobwebs over my healing forehead with gentle paws.

"If StarClan told you the prophecy," she murmured, "Then you must be the cat in it." I perked up my ears, but said nothing. "Come back tomorrow, so I can see how it's healing!" She said cheerfully. It seems as if she forgot the prophecy altogether.

Eveningstar padded out of her den, turning to me. "It's time for your apprentice ceremony," she murmured, so only I could hear her. "When I call, all the cats in the clan will gather beneath Highledge. I will announce your mentor, and you will touch noses with him." Well, she already know who's going to mentor me. "Then the clan will cheer your name, and everyone will go back to their dens, or out on patrol. Now come."

Eveningstar jumped onto Highledge, landing perfectly on the ledge. I stayed close to Highledge, waiting for my mentor to be called. "Let all cats old enough to climb trees gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Her yowl rang clear across the entire clearing, so all cats could hear it. The clan started appearing from all the dens, sitting beneath their leader, waiting for the announcement.

"Flickerbreeze, Mudpaw, and I have found a young rogue on our territory. She shows great fighting skill, and has agreed to start training as a warrior. "Amethyst, do you wish to become a LeafClan warrior?"

"Yes," I answered nervously.

"From now on, you shall be known as Partypaw. Flickerbreeze, you have not yet had an apprentice, you will be Partypaw's mentor." Pikachu cat gets to be my mentor! Flickerbreeze padded up to me, and we touched noses, like mentor and apprentice are supposed to.

"Partypaw!" A cheer rang up from below, and soon, all the clan were chanting, except for Mudpaw. She sat, sulking at me. I ignored her, turning my head towards the camp entrance. "Partypaw," I murmured. "I am no longer Vanessa, I'm Partypaw."

* * *

**Yay, Partypaw's a part of LeafClan now! But everything's not always going to be so calm...**

**Don't forget to check out LostClan, my other Fanfiction! I ****still need cats for LostClan as well as**** the two other Clans, FeatherClan and WillowClan!**

**Sylent Out **


End file.
